Blast From The Past
by LadyVerseau
Summary: Un viaje en apariencia de 'descanso' a Londres le hará recordar un pasado que creía haber dejado atrás luego de morir a manos de su discípulo en su propio Templo más de diez años atrás. Vidas pasadas, nuevas experiencias, nuevos aliados y un enemigo que amenazará la paz no solo del Santuario, sino también de sus nuevos amigos. SakuraxSyaoran, KahoxEriol, Tomo-yoxCamus.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y Sakura Card Captors, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, CLAMP y los Estudios Toei Animation y Madhouse. Yo solo he creado los OCs de esta historia. Si son de su agrado y desean tomarlos prestados son libres de contactarme vía PM.

**Argumento: **Un viaje en apariencia de 'descanso' a Londres le hará recordar un pasado que creía haber dejado atrás luego de morir a manos de su discípulo en su propio Templo más de diez años atrás_. _Vidas pasadas, nuevas experiencias, nuevos aliados y un enemigo que amenazará la paz no solo del Santuario, sino también de sus nuevos amigos. SakuraxSyaoran, KahoxEriol, TomoyoxCamus. Otras parejas.

**Notas de Autor: **utilizaré a todos los personajes de ambas series. En el caso de Saint Seiya, me enfocaré en los Santos Dorados, de Bronce y las Saintias y tendrán las características de la versión manga. Por supuesto, Atenea y Shion, así como _Kanon y Kiki _entre otros tendrán su participación.

Por otro lado, los personajes de Sakura Card Captors tendrán sus nombres originales japoneses.

Finalmente, mientras que Ruby Moon estará 'separada' de su alter-ego humano, Nakuru Akizuki, no sucederá lo mismo con Yue y Yukito. Ya descubrirán el motivo.

Habra pequeñas -solo pequeñas- menciones a The Lost Canvas.

**I**

Aquel paisaje era absolutamente habitual en el invierno londinense. Neblina matinal. En medio de una particularmente espesa, un auto negro y algo antiguo se detuvo frente a las inmensas rejas de una mansión igualmente antigua. De hecho, parecía tener siglos de existencia debido a su aspecto imponente y de estilo casi _colonial. _Y es que en realidad era una propiedad que databa del siglo XVIII, aunque había sido redecorada por su actual propietario. Un joven extranjero que tan solo aparentaba 21 años, pero cuya edad real era en efecto mayor que la de aquella mansión. Del vehículo descendieron precisamente el dueño de la propiedad junto a su futura esposa, de origen británico-japonés y otras dos parejas. Una de ellas conformada por una mujer japonesa y su pareja de origen chino y la segunda por un hombre y una mujer japoneses. Estos eran junto a la mujer inglesa los mayores en el grupo. Eriol Hiiragizawa, el inglés pronto a cumplir 22 años, alto y esbelto, de cabello al ras del cuello aunque abundante y de color negro-azulado, tez blanca como marfil y ojos grises-azulados ocultos tras gafas redondeadas pidió entonces a la mujer en traje negro tras el volante que guardase el auto en el garaje y los dejara allí, puesto que debían aguardar al resto de sus amigos. Sandra simplemente asintió. Conocía perfectamente el secreto de su amo y sus amigos, por lo que era también consciente de la identidad y _naturaleza _de aquellos a quienes esperaba. Solo dos de ellos eran en efecto humanos. Los restantes cuatro eran tanto sus creaciones como las de la persona de quien había encarnado. Un hechicero fallecido más de 200 años atrás llamado Clow Reed. Creador no solo de aquellas criaturas sino de las cartas que ahora poseía una de las amigas de Eriol, Sakura Kinomoto.

En otro lugar de Inglaterra, más precisamente en _Heathrow_, el aeropuerto internacional de Londres aterrizó un jet privado en una de las pistas apartadas del resto. De este descendieron cargando a cuestas tan solo bolsos de mano seis hombres. Todos ellos extranjeros. Tres griegos, un tibetano, un sueco y por último un francés. Los acompañaban las esposas de tres de ellos y los hijos de dos. Estas eran de origen italiano, japonés y griego. El primero y mayor de los seis hombres, griego de 38 años, alto y robusto, de cabello apenas por debajo de los hombros color rubio cobrizo, tez bronceada y ojos azul-grisáceos con una cinta alrededor de su frente color carmesí alzó inmediatamente la mirada al cielo. El galo, siete años menor, ligeramente más bajo y esbelto que el heleno, de facciones andróginas, cabellera lacia hasta la cintura color carmesí recogida en una trenza baja y suelta, tez blanco marfil y ojos rubíes notó sin siquiera seguir la mirada de su amigo el motivo de su asombro. Mientras que aquel paisaje era absolutamente anormal en Grecia incluso en el invierno más crudo, tanto en su natal Francia como en Siberia donde fuera entrenado era absolutamente habitual. Especialmente en las heladas tierras rusas, donde sin importar la época del año el frío era intolerable y el día no duraba más que cinco horas. Aun a pesar de ello, el propio Camus llevaba una especie de toga color índigo debajo de su chaqueta negra. Aiolos (el heleno) por su parte estaba vestido como si hubieran ido a las altas cumbres del Himalaya.

-¿Aún estaremos a tiempo de encontrar un taxi a estas horas? –dijo casi _reclamando _el hombre sueco. Afrodita, un hermoso Adonis de 33 años, tan alto y esbelto como Camus aunque de facciones casi femeninas, cabello hasta la cintura color rubio dorado, tez clara y ojos cian con los labios sutilmente pintados con brillo rosado se llevó ambas manos cubiertas con guantes negros a los brazos, frotándolos sobre su suéter de cuello alto y lana gruesa color café. Al igual que el galo, también él cubría su cuello con una bufanda blanca. Camus suspiró, incapaz de creer a un hombre que hubiera soportado el frío intolerable del norte de Noruega y que, como si fuera poco, era originario de _Gotemburgo _capaz de padecer una mañana invernal en Gran Bretaña. Si Shion y Atenea les habían advertido tomar recaudos no era exactamente porque los creyera incapaces de sobrevivir al clima en aquella tierra desconocida sino simplemente porque estaba en la naturaleza del lemuriano bicentenario y la mujer griega preocuparse por ellos. Después de todo, eran casi como su familia más que simplemente sus Santos Dorados. Una mano algo pesada (comparada a la suya) en su hombro sacó a Camus de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantara la mirada a otro de los tres griegos.

-Lo lamento, Acuario; no fue mi intención alarmarte… -dijo sonriendo apologéticamente el rubio de la misma edad, estatura y físico que Aiolos de Sagitario, de larga cabellera ondulada hasta la cintura, tez bronceada y ojos esmeraldas. Camus apartó sus rubíes de Saga y sacudió la cabeza. Luego de un instante finalmente decidieron ir por el resto de su equipaje. Entre el cual, discretamente cubiertas por telas grises oscuras, se encontraban las Cajas de Pandora con sus Armaduras Doradas.

No esperaban sinceramente que el hospedaje que su diosa consiguiera para ellos fuera verdaderamente un sitio de apariencia tan _antigua. _Sin embargo por otra parte pudieron percatarse de que este se mantenía perfectamente conservado. Como si de hecho alguien lo habitara o lo hubiera mantenido en su estado original por muchos años. Poco se imaginaban que, efectivamente, ese era el caso pero que, por otro lado, aquel proceso no se había dado _naturalmente. _Es decir, no era la mano del hombre lo que conservaba el esplendor y la belleza de esa antigua mansión. Fue el tercer griego en el grupo, de la misma edad y estatura que Camus aunque más robusto, de larga cabellera rizada y rubia dorada, tez bronceada y ojos cerúleos quien decidió acercarse y tocar a la puerta. O llamar por el _portero. _Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la vivienda un hombre cuanto menos de la misma edad que Camus y Milo aunque de figura similar a la de Saga y evidentemente japonés. Tenía el cabello corto al ras del cuello y de color ébano, la tez ligeramente morena y los ojos azules. Llevaba puestos pantalones de vestir negros, un suéter de cuello alto celeste y zapatos azules casi negros. Tōya Kinomoto los observó por unos instantes hasta percatarse del particular estado de una de las tres mujeres que los acompañaban. Es decir, un evidente embarazo de casi seis meses. Inclinándose a modo de disculpa quitó el precinto y el candado de la pesada reja, abriéndola lo suficiente para que entraran sin estorbarse unos a otros.

-Muchas gracias… -dijo, para sorpresa del oriental, en japonés, un hombre de 31 años y origen tibetano/lemuriano, de figura similar a la del galo, cabello lacio por debajo de la cintura color rubio dorado y atado en una cola suelta a la altura de los codos, tez clara y ojos verde-azulados con dos curiosas –a los ojos de Kinomoto- marcas borgoñas en su frente en vez de cejas. Luego de un momento se disculpó, preguntando si él era el dueño de la mansión. Tōya negó levemente y sin borrar su semblante serio, admitiendo que, como imaginaba lo eran ellos, también él, su esposa, su hermana menor y su cuñado eran huéspedes allí y que la propiedad pertenecía a un amigo de su hermana y su esposa. Alzó la mirada a los acompañantes del tibetano y notó con una leve sonrisa que, mientras que uno de ellos permanecía tan imperturbable ante el clima como él mismo y el rubio, el resto habían comenzado a temblar. Las mujeres y los niños en especial. Fijando sus orbes azulados en los fríos rubíes franceses preguntó si había estado alguna vez en Londres o en algún sitio similar.

-Diría que peor, señor… Vengo de Siberia Oriental. Aunque estimo que debe haber notado que no soy exactamente ruso…

-No voy a preguntarle de dónde viene realmente porque no corresponde a un oriental inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Tampoco a un _Piscis… _Ahora por favor entren. Les aseguro que Hiiragizawa estará complacido de recibirlos si es que realmente los han enviado a hospedarse aquí. Y, a propósito, mi nombre es Tōya Kinomoto. Soy arqueólogo, aunque solo he venido a acompañar a mi hermana menor y sus amigos…

Y efectivamente no estaba equivocado. Tanto Eriol como Kaho Mizuki (sin mencionar a Sakura y su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidöuji) se mostraron visiblemente emocionados de tener más visitas de las planeadas en un principio a la mansión. Aunque por supuesto, cada uno lo demostró a su manera. Eriol y Kaho por ejemplo eran tan calmos y reservados como Tōya. Lo mismo Li Syaoran, el novio de Sakura y Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo del mayor de los Kinomoto. De hecho este último, de la misma edad y estatura que su amigo aunque tan delgado como el Santo de Acuario, con el cabello gris plata al ras del cuello y abundante, la tez pálida y los ojos color miel-ambarinos con gafas similares a las de Eriol se ofreció (tras saludarlos y presentarse debidamente) a ayudarles con sus maletas, las cuales decidieron dejar temporalmente en la amplia sala junto al comedor principal. Solo él de hecho reparó en los misteriosos 'envoltorios' de color gris. Arqueó una ceja en un gesto casi para sí, aunque Camus lo notó de todos modos. Como también la mujer japonesa que los acompañaba y esposa de Saga. Esta, una bella mujer de 33 años y apariencia similar a la de Afrodita de Piscis, alta y esbelta, de finas facciones, cabello largo hasta los codos de color azul con hebras plateadas, tez blanco marfil e intensos ojos color durazno. Leila de Lacerta se disculpó con sus anfitriones y, ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposo, se llevó del brazo al acuariano.

Bajo la sombra de un inmenso cerezo la Saintia de Plata fijó sus casi cristalinos orbes anaranjados en comparación a los intensos rubíes de su acompañante y afirmó más que preguntar que tenía la impresión de que también él había notado algo extraño tanto en Kinomoto como en Tsukishiro. E incluso en el propio ambiente de la mansión. Camus sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había podido escapar a la intuición de un Santo con su misma _afiliación elemental, _como tampoco a la de aquellos opuestos a él. En otras palabras, Géminis, Libra y Acuario y _Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio. _Y Leila era, al igual que su predecesor Misty, de Libra. De hecho, había sido nada menos que la _discípula de Saga _antes de convertirse en su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente asintió en silencio como respuesta a las palabras de la mujer. Sin embargo, le advirtió, no estaba seguro de que se tratara de algo verdaderamente serio al menos por el momento, por lo que lo mejor era actuar _con cautela._ Leila bufó. Quizá era de Libra, pero su personalidad era casi como la de los Santos de Cáncer y Escorpio. Impulsiva. En su opinión, Camus y Saga eran en ocasiones demasiado pacientes _y analíticos _para su propio bien.

Aquel primer día se pasó muy rápido mientras desempacaban y organizaban sus pertenencias y se instalaban en sus habitaciones. Tomoyo, de 21 años, estatura mediana y figura delgada, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color azabache y tez blanco marfil observaba con su mirada amatista abierta de par en par el particular _cuidado _de dos de los seis hombres para acomodar sus cosas. Estos eran Mū y Camus. La diseñadora japonesa llegó a pensar de hecho que, en el caso del rubio, aquello era un ritual más que simplemente una costumbre puesto que realizaba cada movimiento con sumo cuidado. También su compañero, aunque al mismo tiempo lo hacía algo más _relajado. _Con un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas, Daidöuji se acercó a los dos mayores y les preguntó si podía ofrecerles algo de beber o de comer. O si necesitaban ayuda. Camus volvió la mirada rubí (en la que la mujer de cabellos negros pudo notar el evidente cansancio del viaje) hacia ella y respondió que sinceramente no habían probado bocado en casi medio día de viaje desde Atenas. Sin embargo, no creía conveniente comer algo demasiado pesado a esas altas horas de la noche.

-Oh, no se preocupen; pediré a Ruby que prepare algo ligero de inmediato. A propósito, disculpen mi descortesía. Pueden llamarme Tomoyo…

Será un placer, Tomoyo… -dijo el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro tan pálido como el de la mujer –Mi nombre es Camus; él es mi amigo Mū…

-En caso de que lo pregunte, señorita… -intervino el rubio –Soy tibetano, a pesar de que ambos venimos de Grecia…-. Antes de retirarse, Daidöuji les devolvió una sonrisa que, si algo semejante era posible de ocurrirle, dejó absolutamente _absorto _al galo. Y el lemuriano no era ingenuo como para no haberlo notado. Aunque, para fortuna de Camus, era tan prudente y reservado como él. Daidöuji regresó al menos media hora más tarde con dos cuencos de barro con estofado y dos vasos de jugo de naranja. Sonriendo, tomó dos palitos chinos y preguntó si los habían utilizado alguna vez. Camus no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Probablemente vinieran de Grecia (como era el caso), pero eso no significaba que no hubieran probado comida china allí. Además de ellos, Mū no solo era tibetano y por lo tanto de una región cercana a China sino que incluso uno de sus compañeros, Dokho de Libra, había nacido allí. El pelirrojo entonces tomó su cuenco de manos de la mujer quien, tan pronto como sintió apenas el roce de las manos del mayor en las suyas preguntó con un dejo de temor y sin quitarle los ojos de encima si se encontraba bien, puesto que tenía las manos demasiado _frías._

-No se preocupe, Tomoyo. Créame; estoy acostumbrado. A propósito, muchas gracias…-. La mujer de cabello azabache se inclinó y, antes de retirarse a su habitación les recordó que pidiesen ayuda si llegaban a necesitar durante la noche, puesto que uno de sus amigos acostumbraba permanecer despierto hasta tarde. Los dos Santos asintieron, sin imaginar de quién se trataba. Ni mucho menos el motivo por el que no acostumbraba dormir durante la noche. Ni siquiera _comer._

Por alguna razón que le era desconocida, el Santo de Acuario se encontró dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Incluso a pesar de que verdaderamente se sentía exhausto. Compartía aquella habitación con otro de los tres que no tenía pareja entre quienes habían viajado. Afrodita de Piscis. Mū, el tercero de ellos, estaba en una habitación al final de ese pasillo junto a Tsukishiro. Aunque, en ese preciso instante y sin darse cuenta se encontraba solo. Luego de dar vueltas por algunos minutos, el galo suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama para luego ponerse una camiseta y un par de zapatillas bajas y dejar la habitación sin que el escandinavo siquiera lo notara. Ni siquiera había un rastro de su Cosmos al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina sin el menor sonido aunque, al ingresar en la misma, se encontró con una por demás extraña presencia más que sorpresa. Se frotó los ojos imaginando que tan solo se trataba de alguna especie de _espejismo _producto del cansancio. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, el reflejo de la luna llena en su rostro tan pálido como el del propio acuariano lo hacía lucir aún más irreal. Era un hombre alto, delgado y de facciones andróginas además de casi sobrenaturales, larga cabellera plateada con destellos violáceos y ojos _felinos y cristalinos _de color aguamarina. Vestía una especie de túnica oriental de color blanco con bordes lavandas y una faja blanca que le cruzaba el torso desde su hombro izquierdo. Debajo de esta, así como en sus manos y pies llevaba una sencilla armadura de color gris acero incrustada en zafiros y, quizá lo más curioso en su apariencia, tenía dos enormes alas blancas. Como si fueran de _ángel. _La extraña criatura giró apenas su rostro de la ventana hacia el recién llegado y arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas, preguntando en un tono bajo y _profundo _que casi hiela la sangre de su acompañante (por irónico que el comentario resultara) si simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño aún o si por el contrario había algo que le _impedía dormir._ Derrotado, el galo sacudió la cabeza ingresando en la habitación hasta detenerse a escasos pasos de aquella criatura y, sin siquiera exigir que este revelara su identidad respondió:

-Sinceramente no es algo que no me haya sucedido antes. Sin embargo, no comprendo el motivo por el que me resulta tan difícil conciliar el sueño cuando hay _luna llena…_-. Si algo semejante era posible en aquel ser habitualmente tan imperturbable como Camus, este abrió enormemente sus azules orbes ante la peculiar confesión de aquel desconocido. Sin embargo, luego de un instante y antes de continuar con la conversación extendió su brazo derecho invitando al pelirrojo a tomar asiento en la mesa de la sala, aunque curiosamente él solo permaneció de pie con ambas manos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Suspiró profundamente y dijo:

-Puede llamarme Yue si lo desea. Al igual que usted o sus acompañantes, ni yo ni ninguno de quienes habitamos este lugar somos exactamente seres _comunes. _Aunque solo cuatro de nosotros no somos humanos además…-. Camus lo escuchaba sin atreverse a intervenir y sin demostrar un atisbo de sorpresa en su semblante. Y es que en realidad aquella confesión no tendría por qué sorprenderlo. Después de todo y aunque él y sus amigos eran efectivamente seres humanos mortales, no eran por el contrario personas comunes. La criatura de nombre Yue le extendió una taza humeante de té de un tono verde casi transparente y un aroma que el galo no recordaba haber percibido antes. Y tanto Mū como Shaka, el Santo Dorado de Virgo acostumbraban beber hierbas _exóticas _a menudo. Bebió un par de sorbos detectando un sabor que le era aún más desconocido y no pudo evitar preguntar a su acompañante qué era exactamente. Sin embargo, reparó en ese instante en que, mientras que el hombre frente a él se había presentado, él lo había olvidado. Lejos de avergonzarse siquiera sin embargo, simplemente se disculpó y dijo:

-Llámeme Camus por favor…-. Alzó ligeramente la taza de té como si fuera a beber nuevamente y, haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice golpeando sutilmente la porcelana dijo –Discúlpeme pero… ¿Puedo preguntar qué es esto? Sé que quizá suene desconfiado, pero es solo que no acostumbro a beber té a menudo…

-Es té de tilo y jengibre. Daidöuji lo prepara. Tampoco yo bebo a decir verdad, aunque es el único además del de manzanilla que en verdad me agrada…-. Un silencio breve y en extremo reconfortante para ambos inundó la sala. Camus acabó su té luego de unos minutos y se dispuso a marcharse aunque, antes de salir de la habitación le deseó las buenas noches a su acompañante. A pesar de que tenía la ligera impresión de que Yue no dormiría. El Juez de la Luna no respondió al saludo y, apenas segundos después, el galo escuchó una especie de quejido suave. Al girar nuevamente hacia donde estaba Yue, lo vio caer hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante algo le dijo que necesitaría de la ayuda de su Armadura Dorada, por lo que mientras tomaba a la criatura angelical en sus brazos hincándose sobre su rodilla izquierda y descansando el cuerpo de Yue en esta, Acuario cubrió su cuerpo instantáneamente. Aún contra la advertencia de Camus de que no intentase hablar, Yue musitó mientras su visión se volvía gradualmente más borrosa -¿Quién…? ¿O… _qué es usted, Camus_?-. Una vez que Yue perdió la consciencia, el pelirrojo murmuró para sí y como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo '_Alguien con quien no debiste haberte encontrado aún, Juez de Clow… Solo me pregunto si también él ha despertado en esta era…' 'Todos hemos regresado, Santo de Atenea…' _intervino otra voz masculina, más grave que la de Yue. Confundido, Acuario volvió la mirada atrás. Se encontró con una figura imponente y de aspecto felino que no le recordaba a ninguna criatura antes vista. Su pelaje era dorado y blanco y, al igual que Yue, portaba una armadura de un gris más oscuro e incrustado en rubíes que le cubría casi por completo el cuerpo, del mismo modo que Acuario a él. Sus ojos eran de un intenso dorado-ambarino. De su espalda surgían dos inmensas alas como las de Yue aunque de un tono dorado pálido en lugar de blanco. Finalmente, su aura irradiaba un calor tan intenso como el Cosmos de su mejor amigo y Santo de Escorpio.

-No te preocupes… -dijo la criatura –No puedo lastimar a alguien que solo intenta ayudar a mi _hermano. _Soy Keroberos, Guardián del Sello de las Cartas Clow… ¿Debo preguntar cómo conoces a nuestro amo?-. Camus negó. No lo recordaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué había dicho esas palabras. Luego de unos minutos se puso lentamente de pie, sosteniendo firmemente a Yue y se dirigió a la sala, recostándolo en el amplio sofá.

Permaneció un par de horas con su mano sobre la frente de Yue mientras encendía gradualmente su Cosmos. Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido. Y algo por demás extraño sucedió en ese momento. Sintió una extraña energía similar a la suya bajo su mano y, al bajar la mirada al hombre tendido en el sillón se dio cuenta de que este parecía estar experimentando una especie de transformación. Un brillo blanco y brillante lo cubría hasta que, al desaparecer esta y ante la mirada absorta del pelirrojo, en lugar de aquella criatura apareció nada menos que Yukito. El hombre de cabello gris plata apretó los ojos y los dientes en un evidente gesto de dolor para luego abrirlos y levantarse casi impulsado por un resorte. Camus lo detuvo apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros mientras Keroberos le pedía que intentara calmarse. El joven arqueólogo asintió tomando un hondo respiro para luego preguntarles qué le había sucedido. Sin embargo ignoró temporalmente eso al notar el rostro cansado y ligeramente más pálido de lo normal del galo.

-¿Se…? ¿Se siente bien, Camus?

-Sí; no se preocupe, Tsukishiro-kun. Solo… necesito descansar. No he dormido desde esta madrugada…-. El hombre de ojos miel asintió, pidiéndole a Keroberos que lo acompañase a su habitación. Él dormiría allí en la sala. El Santo sin embargo sacudió la cabeza, admitiendo que necesitaba comprobar que su acompañante se encontrara realmente bien antes de retirarse. Keroberos no pudo negarse. A decir verdad, no salía de su asombro de que aquel completo desconocido se ofreciera tan fácilmente a ayudar a Yue. O, en ese caso, a su persona humana.

-Entiendo, Camus. Buenos días… Si se les ofrece algo, no duden en llamarnos. Ruby y yo estaremos en el comedor. Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran no tardarán en venir…

Esa tarde, el Santo de Acuario se encontraba sentado en una banca leyendo un libro en el inmenso jardín delantero de la mansión cuando la mujer de larga cabellera azabache, curiosamente vestida en un uniforme negro con un delantal blanco sobre este se acercó ofreciéndole café y pastelillos. Una vez que el galo tomó la pequeña bandeja de sus manos, su mirada se posó casi automáticamente en el atuendo de la mujer oriental. Sin poder evitarlo, una leve aunque sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro de marfil. Daidöuji por su parte se quedó observando lo que leía por un momento. Lejos de incomodarlo, la acción no tuvo efecto alguno en él. Por el contrario, Camus solo alejó el libro de su rostro para que su acompañante pudiera verlo con mayor claridad. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja. Estaba escrito en griego. ¿Acaso el Santo de Acuario no era francés? Adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer, el pelirrojo le recordó que habían mencionado –él y sus amigos- que venían de Atenas, Grecia. Por otro lado, había vivido allí más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho en su natal Lyon. La mujer de mirada amatista asintió para luego preguntarle si le molestaría explicarle qué estaba leyendo exactamente. Camus la invitó a sentarse a su lado mientras bebía un sorbo de café. Nuevamente percibió un sabor poco habitual para él en su bebida. Imaginó que Tomoyo habría cambiado el azúcar por algún otro endulzante. Y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Daidöuji había colocado unas gotas de _vainilla y menta _en reemplazo del azúcar. El galo inhaló el intenso aunque no exactamente abrumador aroma de aquella bebida caliente y sonrió. Podía percibir claramente la vainilla y la menta a pesar de que estos no opacaban en absoluto el naturalmente fuerte aroma a café.

-_C'est délicieux, mademoiselle Daidöuji. Avez-vous fait cela? _

_-Oui, monsieur Camus. Vous voyez… la cuisine est autant ma passion que le stylisme… _

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo seriamente el galo -¿Sabe? Me encantaría ver sus diseños. Claro, si no le molesta. Nunca he conocido a nadie con una afición o profesión semejante. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dedicándose a ello?

-Seis años. Solo tenía 15 y estaba cursando mis estudios secundarios. Aunque comencé a crear bocetos y algunos diseños sencillos a mis doce años. Ahora no quisiera molestarlo, pero cuando desee ver mis diseños, están en el estudio de Eriol. Él y Syaoran estudian Arqueología…

-Vamos ahora mismo, señorita…-. Conocía muy poco a aquel galo. Sin embargo ya había notado que su seriedad y estoicismo rivalizaban los de Yue. De la misma manera, era un hombre tan calmo y paciente como Syaoran y Eriol. Escucharle hacer una sugerencia semejante tan pronto la tomó absolutamente por sorpresa. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con aquel galo. De quien, secretamente y casi a primera vista, _se había enamorado. _Poco imaginaba que Camus estaba atravesando una situación similar. Aunque se sentía extremadamente confundido.

El Santo de Acuario imaginaba que por diseño la mujer se referiría a algo absolutamente diferente a lo que estaba viendo. En otras palabras, no esperaba que fuera diseño de indumentaria. Aunque de todos modos algunos trajes llamaron poderosamente su atención como no recordaba que nada lo hubiera hecho. Era innegable la originalidad de los mismos. Así como la _creatividad de su diseñadora. _Se acercó a tal vez el más sencillo y 'normal' de ellos (aunque no por ello menos bello y original) y tomó la sedosa tela púrpura de la que estaba hecha la falda que, imaginaba, alcanzaba apenas las rodillas de _Sakura, _ya que Tomoyo era ligeramente más baja, La acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos como si temiera estropear aquella prenda y, luego de un instante y sin voltear hacia Tomoyo, murmuró sus felicitaciones, admitiendo que nunca había visto algo igual. Sin embargo, comentó, tenía la sensación de que todas las prendas habían sido creadas para ajustarse a una persona en particular. Más precisamente, a su mejor amiga, Sakura. Tomoyo se ruborizó furiosamente al hallarse descubierta, aunque eventualmente asintió levemente, murmurando que de hecho siempre había dedicado sus trabajos a Kinomoto. El acuariano la miró confundido por un momento y luego volvió sus rubíes al peculiar vestido que aun sostenía entre sus manos. El cual, cabía aclarar, no era exactamente un vestido que pudiese utilizar en circunstancias normales. En ese instante sin embargo recordó las palabras de Yue días atrás y, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, dijo:

-¿Acaso usted hace esto para las _aventuras _de Kinomoto? _Tu ne plaisante pas, non?_

_-Oh non non, mon cher ami… _Debería ver las _filmaciones de la señorita…_-. La voz de Syaoran sorprendió a ambos, aunque solo lo demostraron apenas con un casi inaudible grito. El hombre de la misma edad y físico que Eriol, cabello al ras del cuello (aunque tan abundante como el del inglés) color castaño dorado, tez clara y ojos ligeramente más claros que su cabello se disculpó para luego admitir que tenía la ligera impresión de que Tomoyo lo convencería de acompañarla para mostrarle sus diseños. Los cuales, de hecho, había creado tanto para cuando Sakura estaba capturando las Cartas Clow como para cuando debió transformarlas en _Cartas Sakura. _Por otro lado, se encargó también de filmar cada una de sus aventuras.

-Oh, ya veo… -dijo el pelirrojo, nuevamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa –Al parecer no ha perdido su tiempo…-. Un leve rubor iluminó el bello rostro femenino, mientras que el joven chino solo sonrió. Luego de un momento, una hermosa mujer italiana y de 28 años de edad, alta y musculosa aunque con una notoria _protuberancia en su abdomen, _de cabello verde claro apenas por debajo de los hombros, tez clara y ojos verde-azulados ingresó a la sala. Shaina, Saintia de Plata de Ofiuco y esposa de Milo de Escorpio se quedó boquiabierta al observar los curiosos vestidos y trajes prolijamente distribuidos por toda la sala. Cuando las tres personas presentes notaron su presencia, Camus le hizo una seña con su brazo extendido invitándola a acercarse. Tan pronto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él rodeó su ligeramente ancha cintura (producto de su condición) con su brazo izquierdo y, volviendo sus rubíes a Tomoyo y Li dijo, aun sin poder borrar su sonrisa:

-Mis estimados amigos, me disculpo si no hemos podido presentarles a esta bella dama antes pero, estimo han de haber notado su estado… Su nombre es Shaina; es italiana y es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, Milo…-. En una actitud que le era poco habitual y tras felicitarla al percatarse efectivamente de que estaba embarazada, Syaoran preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba de embarazo y si sería su primer hijo. La mujer de cabello verde sonrió ampliamente, respondiendo a su primera pregunta que llevaba casi seis meses. Por otro lado, corrigió la segunda, explicándole que serían de hecho mellizos. Un niño y una niña. Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron de inmediato. Y ni Li ni –sorpresivamente- el galo necesitaba preguntar el motivo. Aunque obtuvieron la respuesta en su siguiente exclamación.

-¡Oh por Dios, debe permitirme diseñar para ellos, por favor!-. Shaina no estaba segura cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Además de que tenía la impresión de que las amatistas de la mujer reflejaban _estrellas. _La mano de Camus en su hombro la hizo volver la mirada a los rubíes del mayor y este sacudió levemente la cabeza, pidiéndole con ese gesto silencioso que se calmara. Sin embargo y adivinando precisamente el significado de aquel gesto, la mujer italiana le pidió que no se preocupara por ella. En cuanto a la propuesta de Tomoyo, no estaba segura de poder aceptarla, ya que aún no habían decidido cuanto tiempo se quedarían allí en Inglaterra. Daidöuji pareció triste más que decepcionada por la noticia, aunque de todos modos se dio cuenta que la mayor estaba en lo cierto. Luego de un largo silencio, Shaina dejó escapar un grito como si se le hubiera olvidado algo hasta que efectivamente informó a su amigo y sus dos anfitriones que Sakura y Eriol los llamaban a almorzar.

-_C'est parfait, mon chère amie… _-dijo el pelirrojo_ –Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps…_-. Ante la mirada asombrada de Shaina e incluso de Li, Camus ofreció su brazo izquierdo a la mujer a su lado para llevarla al comedor. La italiana finalmente sonrió cuando la 'pareja' se alejó lo suficiente de ella y el chino y, alzando sus ojos verde-azulados a los castaños del hechicero, preguntó en voz baja si estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella. Li asintió aunque suspiró con algo de frustración, preguntándose si Camus habría lidiado alguna vez con una mujer en primer lugar de Virgo y por otro lado con una personalidad tan _especial _como la de Daidöuji.

-Alguien allí donde venimos es peor que tu amiga si lo dices por lo caprichosa, Li-san. No te preocupes. Si conoces a alguien de Acuario, debes saber que Camus no se parece a nadie que hayas visto…

-¿Usted es…?

-Aries. Y por favor, puedes llamarme Shaina si lo deseas…

-Entonces solo llámame Syaoran. Imagino que Sakura e incluso Yukito deben haberles pedido lo mismo…

-Será todo un placer, Syaoran…-. De pronto el rostro de la italiana se transformó apenas ligeramente, aunque lo suficiente para que el chino lo notara, por lo que su reacción inmediata fue apoyar su mano derecha en el vientre de Shaina. Efectivamente, podía sentir los movimientos de los niños dentro de él.

-Vamos… -dijo tomándola del brazo tan delicadamente como el galo lo hiciera anteriormente con su amiga –Los demás nos esperan. A propósito, ¿su esposo acostumbra estar tan pendiente de Camus o es solo mi imaginación?

-Oh no para nada, Syaoran. Verás, han sido mejores amigos desde que tenían tan solo seis años. Cuando Camus fue llevado a Atenas de Francia. Aunque… en un principio les era algo complicado _entenderse…_

-Créame; lo entiendo. Llegué a Japón desde Hong Kong como estudiante de intercambio en sexto año de primaria. Y no podía entender una palabra de japonés. No imagino a un francés intentando entender griego a los seis años. Sin mencionar que el _acento _debió haberle resultado difícil de disimular al menos… Usted es italiana, ¿de dónde exactamente?

-De la isla de Sicilia…-. Li solo asintió verbalmente antes de que el silencio los invadiera nuevamente. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, ya habían llegado al comedor. Y un par de intensos y amenazantes orbes cerúleos apuntaban directamente al hombre que escoltaba a la italiana. A Syaoran sin embargo poco le afectó. No había conocido a nadie de Escorpio hasta ahora, pero era consciente de que los Aries y los Cáncer podían ser igualmente _celosos y sobreprotectores _de sus seres queridos. Él era de los segundos, mientras que su prima Li Meiling y Sakura eran de los primeros. Y mientras que él intentaba conservar la calma en todo momento, la mujer china no toleraba que alguien se le acercara. Como si más que familiares fueran pareja. Aunque en realidad habían sido prometidos en matrimonio por sus padres a la infantil edad de seis años, tal era la costumbre en China. Syaoran superaba a Meiling por escasos meses, por lo que ella tenía la edad de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Tarde ese día, pasadas las 5pm, las mujeres habían decidido salir de compras incluso en compañía de las esposas de Milo, Saga y Afrodita y los pequeños de estas dos últimas. Tomoyo sin embargo había dejado su teléfono móvil en la mansión. Camus y Afrodita se encontraban sentados tomando té en la sala cuando este sonó haciendo que el sueco casi dejara caer la taza de sus manos. Probablemente vivieran alejados del centro de Atenas en el Santuario. No obstante, no eran ajenos a la tecnología moderna. De hecho, ellos mismos tenían sus propios móviles. Ante el tercer tono y tras dudar si debía o no tomar una llamada privada, el pelirrojo finalmente respondió, recibiendo al otro lado de la línea una voz adulta y femenina absolutamente alarmada preguntándole a _Tomoyo _el motivo de su demora en responder. Camus solo recordaba una voz que le hubiera provocado tal aturdimiento con anterioridad y esa era la de una _adolescente Saori Kido, _de tan solo 18 años. Respiró profundamente mientras meditaba cuál de los cuatro Infiernos en Cocytos le cabría a aquella mujer hasta que, viendo su normalmente inmensurable paciencia increíblemente colmada finalmente dijo, en el tono más calmo e inexpresivo del que fue capaz:

**Llamada telefónica:**

**C: **_Buenas tardes… ¿debo sinceramente reiterarle que su hija no se encuentra?_

_**S: **__Entonces supongo que me corresponde saber a quién debo el honor. Por otro lado, ¿no le han enseñado a no inmiscuirse en asuntos privados?_

_**C:**__ Et vous n'avez pas appris les bonnes manières, je suppose… _

_**S:**__ ¿Francés? ¿Puedo preguntar quién diantres es usted y qué hace con el móvil de MÍ TOMOYO? _

_**C:**__ Excusez-moi, Madame Daidöuji, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. Je ferai savoir à ta fille que vous avez appelée… _

**Fin de la llamada**

Y dicho aquello cortó para luego llevarse el dedo índice y medio de ambas manos a las sienes y masajearlas lentamente. Sentía una horrible jaqueca. Honestamente no lograba entender cómo alguien podía hablar de ese modo tan abrumadoramente _estridente_. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos hasta que, al percatarse del malestar de su amigo, Afrodita preguntó si necesitaba una aspirina. Al no recibir respuesta fue por ella sin insistir nuevamente.

-Mejor no preguntar quién era… -dijo el rubio Adonis con un suspiro mientras le extendía la aspirina y un vaso con agua al menor. Camus tomó la misma y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. En ese momento, Shaina, Leila (la esposa de Saga, japonesa) e Iliria, esposa griega de Afrodita y futura Saintia Dorada de Capricornio regresaban de su paseo seguidas de Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho y Nakuru Akizuki. La esposa de Tōya. La mujer helena de la misma edad, estatura y apariencia que el Santo de Acuario aunque facciones ligeramente más refinadas, cabello hasta la cintura de un rojo tan intenso como los ojos de Camus con dos hebras negras enmarcando su bello rostro, tez cobriza y ojos grises arqueó una de sus delgadísimas (casi imperceptibles) cejas en dirección del escandinavo. Este no necesitaba escuchar su pregunta para responder. Por lo tanto y como si temiera perturbar el reposo de su amigo (quien de hecho estaba dormido), murmuró que alguien con el nombre Sonomi había llamado preguntando por su _hija_. El bufido emitido por Tomoyo se debió haber oído por toda la mansión, imaginando las cosas que su madre debió de haberle dicho al galo al enterarse que un desconocido estaba utilizando el móvil que ella misma le diera antes de partir a Londres. Era un nuevo modelo de su compañía, con el cual la empresaria podía mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos de la joven diseñadora a través de una especie de GPS instalado especialmente en el interior del mismo. La mujer de cabellos azabaches se acercó a Camus y le sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que, aunque en ese momento luciera relajado, al parecer había estado muy tenso anteriormente, puesto que su rostro estaba casi imperceptiblemente contraído en un gesto de incomodidad. Tomó su móvil que descansaba a un costado de donde estaba el galo y, marcando el número de su madre, se disculpó con sus amigos para luego retirarse a la sala contigua. Leila e Iliria no pudieron evitar preguntarse si realmente la mujer oriental se habría enojado.

-Es Virgo, chicas… -dijo Milo con una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro y mientras atraía suavemente a Shaina hacia él rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho –Recuerden que la señorita Kido no es muy diferente si alguien se atreve siquiera a poner un dedo encima a sus amigos. Y me temo que Camus _ya no es exactamente un amigo _para Daidöuji_…_

-Esperaba que lo notaras, Escorpio… -dijo Syaoran –No; de hecho no. Aunque no se ha dado cuenta de que hemos descubierto su secreto. Mejor dicho, temo que ninguno de ellos lo ha notado aún…-. Los Santos (todos ellos) abrieron enormemente sus ojos ante la confesión del chino. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo sentía lo mismo por la mujer de ojos amatistas? Perdidos como estaban en sus pensamientos, nadie se dio cuenta de que el Santo de Acuario había despertado y estaba efectivamente acercándose a ellos, mientras que Tomoyo regresaba de realizar su llamada. Con una expresión evidentemente frustrada en su rostro pálido. Al ver al francés, inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y se lo llevó de regreso al estudio donde estaban sus diseños, cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

-Permíteme una conjetura… ¿Tu madre es Aire igual que yo sin embargo no es Acuario?

-¿Cómo pudo adivinarlo? Es Libra… -dijo sorprendida la joven diseñadora. A lo que Camus respondió sin modificar su semblante y su tono serio que dos de sus amigos eran efectivamente de Libra. Sin embargo, si algo caracterizaba a ambos era su _infinita paciencia y tolerancia. _De la que su madre parecía carecer en absoluto.

-Oh no, no es eso Camus. En realidad, suele perderla en cuestión de segundos cuando se trata de algo concerniente a su trabajo o a mí. Discúlpeme por sacarlo de la sala de ese modo, pero dígame, ¿se siente usted bien?

-Sí; no te preocupes. Y hazme un favor…-. La mujer de ojos amatistas lo detuvo antes de que acabara, prometiendo con un leve rubor en su rostro y casi en un susurro que intentaría hablarle con mayor familiaridad. Aunque sinceramente dudaba que pudiera hacerlo en el corto plazo. Las manos frías y de dedos largos y delgados del mayor en su rostro la tomaron por sorpresa, aunque más lo hizo la siguiente acción del Santo, quien besó sutilmente su frente como si de un niño se tratase.

-_Je suis tout disposé à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, ma belle rose… C'est-à-dire, si tu peux me promettre la même chose…_-. Como respuesta, Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando su ancha espalda y besó tiernamente sus labios. El galo no se negaría a corresponderle. Había albergado ese sentimiento hacia la joven diseñadora desde que la viera por primera vez, a pesar de que en ese momento se negara a la idea de que pudiera ser efectivamente _amor. _No temía no ser correspondido por Tomoyo sino que en realidad su mayor temor era que solo se tratase de algo pasajero y acabara lastimando sus sentimientos. En ese momento pudo verdaderamente comprender a Saga, Milo, Afrodita, Kanon (gemelo menor de Saga) y Aiolia de Leo. Estos últimos dos se encontraban con sus esposas Anya y Marín en el Santuario. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder creer aun que realmente había besado a Tomoyo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar el recuerdo de su mente, sin embargo la sonrisa no se borraría de su rostro por el resto del día. Después de todo, ¿a quién engañaría? Era demasiado evidente que el frío Santo Dorado de Acuario _se había enamorado. _

**Traducciones:**

C'est délicieux, mademoiselle Daidöuji. Avez-vous fait cela? : (Frances) Esto es delicioso, señorita Daidöuji. ¿Usted lo hizo?

Oui, monsieur Camus. Vous voyez… la cuisine est autant ma passion que le stylisme: (Frances) Sí, señor Camus. Verá… la cocina es mi pasión tanto como el diseño

Tu ne plaisante pas, non? : (Francés) ¿No estás bromeando, verdad?

Oh non non, mon cher ami: (francés) Oh no no, mi querido amigo

C'est parfait, mon chère amie: (Francés) Es perfecto, mi querida amiga

Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps: (Francés) No los hagamos esperar tanto tiempo

Et vous n'avez pas appris les bonnes manières, je suppose: (Frances) Y usted no debe haber aprendido modales, supongo

Excusez-moi, Madame Daidöuji, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. Je ferai savoir à ta fille que vous avez appelée: (Francés) Discúlpeme, señora Daidöuji pero no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Le haré saber a su hija que ha llamado

Je suis tout disposé à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, ma belle rose… C'est-à-dire, si tu peux me promettre la même chose: (francés) Estoy más que dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, mi bella rosa… Si tú me prometes lo mismo…

Este es en realidad mi enésimo fic, sin embargo solo he publicado cuatro hasta el momento y el resto los he perdido debido a problemas con mi procesador.

En otras palabras, este es el primero que publicaré desde mi nuevo procesador. Espero sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

Virgin of Aquarius


End file.
